


you're mine (That's Enough)

by PeachyKeener



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, I really like it tho, M/M, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Possessive Peter Parker, Possessiveness, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Peter Parker, and they love each other, discusions of relationships, implied tony stark acting as harley keeners parental figure, theyre just really really good with each other, this is a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/pseuds/PeachyKeener
Summary: He wants people to see him and think,‘that's Harley Keener’s boyfriend.’He wants people to see Harley and go,‘is he really dating Peter Parker? Is he Peter’s boy?’That’s what he wants. That’s all he wants.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 231





	you're mine (That's Enough)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from tumblr!! Thank you to the anon who requested it! 
> 
> And thank you to ava for checking over it for me

Peter hates the part of himself that is possessive. 

It’s a part of him that he doesn’t let out or express. It’s right next to the person he is when he’s in hero mode. It’s next to his anger, and beneath it is his shame, and he hates it. He hates it so much. Hates the fact that all he wants to see is Harley in his arms, or his sweatshirt, or his  _ anything  _ because that means that the rest of the world will know that Harley’s his boyfriend and Harley loves him and that’s  _ important.  _

But the other thing is, Harley is his own person, and he’s doing his own things, and he’s got his own life, and he doesn’t have to broadcast to the world that he’s Peter’s boyfriend, and Peter wants to respect that. He wants Harley to be able to just be Harley without having to have Peter there too. 

He just. He aches and he craves and he wants to be there too. 

He wants people to see him and think, ‘ _ that's Harley Keener’s boyfriend.’  _ He wants people to see Harley and go,  _ ‘is he really dating Peter Parker? Is he Peter’s boy?’  _ That’s what he wants. That’s all he wants. 

Peter’s never had much of his own. Something that was just purely his. When he was a kid, he had Flash, but Flash had Harry and they were always really close and Peter was okay with sharing Flash because they were all three friends. And then he had Ned, but Ned was surprisingly popular and Peter was sharing him with everyone. He’s never had a person just for him that he’s never had to share- and he  _ knows  _ that's not how it works. 

He knows that people don’t have each other, and that every person gets to have a person but this is  _ different.  _

Even the pseudo dates with Liz were different then him and Harley. With Liz, he knew she had other people to fall back on, and that he may have been her first choice but it was only because he was the first one to ask her to the dance- and- and with Harley it was  _ different.  _

Harley felt like this breath of fresh air after a long time underwater. Harley felt like he was coming down from an anxiety attack he had been in all his life. Harley was like being held. Harley was like every good thing he had ever had, had ever wanted. And he really didn’t want to share that. 

He didn’t want to share his Harley with anyone. He really didn’t. There was something in him that wanted to hold Harley in his arms and never let go of him. To protect him and shelter him and be with him. He just… he didn’t want to  _ share  _ the one thing he had in his life that was only for  _ him. _

And that was wrong. 

“You gonna tell me what’s got you thinking so loud, sweetheart?” Harley drawls, moving into the room, and invading his space, and helping him breath, “You look like Batman.”   
  
He doesn't give Harley the chance to try to pull him into his lap, instead pulling him into his, because that's a game they’ve been playing recently, see who can pull the other into their lap first. Harley huffs, but doesnt say anything and Peter just presses his face into Harley’s shoulder, “I do work alone.”    
  
“You’re too sweet to be Batman,” Harley hums and Peter can feel the vibration of it in his chest, and it sets him at ease, “And besides- you don’t work alone. You work with Wade, and Matt, and Tony, and the Avengers, and everyone. And you’re also a broke dorky kid who’s boyfriend makes all of your tech.”    
  
“You’re my sugar daddy is all.”   
  
“Gross,” He can hear the way Harley’s nose wrinkles and it feels like coming home, “Don’t call me daddy. It makes me think of Harry and Flash.” 

“You’re gross.”   
  
“You started it.”   
  
“I know,” Peter’s breathing again, and he didn’t realize he wasn’t breathing until Harley was there, in his lap, in his arms, with him, where he was always meant to be because they were absolutely meant to be together. He shifts and Harley melts into his side and he flushes because they’re a puzzle piece together, and also because now his hands are just above his boyfriends ass, and because Harley smells like his shampoo, and God, so many things are going through his mind, but none of it’s overwhelming because they’re all about  _ him.  _

Harley hums again, and presses closer, lips brushing the top of his head, “You’re thinking loudly again.”    
  
“You just know how to read me.” 

“Do I now? I thought you were an open book.”    
  
It takes Peter back how Harley sees him. Harley sees him like an open book, oblivious to the fact that only  _ he  _ can read Peter that well, that only  _ he  _ can see through all the masks and webs and lies that Peter’s been weaving to keep his life together because of Spider-Man, and high school, and graduation, and so many things. Only Harley gets to see these parts of him, the ones he tucks away and forces down, because Harley can see him. And his boyfriend just assumes everyone can see it too, as if he’s not this rare special case that makes Peter’s heart race and his hands feel sweaty and everything but him melt away. 

He sees Peter for every bad thing he is and loves him because of it. He’s always seen every side of Peter, every single part of him. And he loves him. Harley Keener loves Peter Parker. 

Pressing his face further into Harley, he sags, then whispers, “I’m afraid of sharing you with the world.”   
  
“Oh, honey-”    
  
“I just-” Peter’s not done, so he cuts Harley off, and then swallows, “I know you know all my traumas and fears. I know we’ve always said that we love each other and that we won’t leave. I know that. And I believe it too. But I don’t  _ have  _ good things in my life. I can count on my hands the amount of things in my life that are just  _ good.  _ And I'm so terrified that I’ll have to share this. Share you. Share the one thing in my life that has always been good and always will be good. I’m so scared, Harley, and I don’t want to be. I want to be normal and not have this constant need to be tangled up in you, and it  _ terrifies me.”  _

He breathes out the last words like a curse, and he hates himself for saying them.

But he doesn't have to hate himself because Harley knows him. Harley understands him. Harley gets who he is and what he does and he  _ knows  _ Peter.   
  
The room is silent for mere seconds, and then Harley is kissing him gently, firmly, and whispering against his lips, “If you think I don’t feel the exact same way, Peter, then you’re mad or blind, or something. Because Peter- I’m terrified too. I just- there’s a part of me, that is so scared that one day I’ll wake up and you’ll be with other people, and I won’t be able to reach you. You go to these new heights, and I’m so scared you’ll go somewhere I can’t follow. I have that need too- that urge to tangle myself up in your arms, in your love, and never leave it.”    
  
“We’re the same,” Peter breathes, and it feels like tucking into bed with his lover after a long night, “We’ve always been on the same page, and we’re the same here, aren’t we Harls?”   
  
“Of course we are, dumbass.”   
  
“And you- you really don’t mind that I don’t want to share you?” Peter chewed on his bottom lip, and he catalogues in his brain the shade of red Harley turns when he glances at Peter’s lips again, “That I’m possessive. And cruel. And want you in my arms forever.”   
  
Harley just snorts, “You’re so over-dramatic, Peter. You’re not cruel for wanting me to be with you forever. And the possessiveness you have is honestly… hot.”   
  
“Oh is it now,” Peter waggles his eyebrows, his mind playing all the scenarios they could have, “It's hot?”    
  
“Shut up, dork,” Harley grins and kisses his smile, “Just… one day we’ll have a real conversation about it and how you're feeling and what I can do to help, but right now, let’s just be comfortable in the knowledge that we’re each other’s.”

Each other’s. They were each other’s. 

Peter leaned up to kiss Harley, softly, slowly, putting all his love into it, “You’re mine.”    
  
Harley mirrors the sentiment, mirrors the kiss, and smiles into it. 

It’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr @ peachy-keener or leave a comment!!


End file.
